Rain
by DarkMoon1301
Summary: Harry left and Hermione goes to find him. Rating for mentions of drinking and suicide. HHr


**Disclaimer: Hah. You thought I owned HP? You silly little bunny you... NOT A CHANCE.**

**So my sister, who is also roaming here on fanfiction, likes dark Harry fics. I adore Harry/Hermione fics. So I'm mixing them somewhat! I'm not sure what's going to become of this... so beware!**

**Much love and cupcakes,**

**DM1301**

**Rain**

Harry stared out the broken window and the steadily falling rain. He watched as the rain drops hit the glass, then weaved in between each other, all reaching out to escape to the earth. The rain drops were much like life, Harry decided. People try to avoid conflict, steadily getting closer to escaping to that point where they became one with the earth again.

Harry brought the bottle of firewhiskey from his side to his lips and drank. It used to burn his throat going down, but not anymore. He'd drunk too much of it. He even believed he was becoming more and more immune to its numbing effects, he drank so much. He pondered this, deciding eventually he'd have to try a different type of alcohol.

He continued to stare out the window. Soon he saw a slim shape approach the porch. His brow furrowed. No one could possibly know where he was. He'd only found Godric's Hollow by pure chance. He decided he didn't care who it was. It was probably just some random person. He knew no one he cared about would come find him- his note said specifically not to. He heard footsteps wandering around in the house. Then the came up the stairs. A head popped up, and Harry almost dropped his bottle and almost fell off the box he was sitting on. He gaped at the figure.

"Hello Harry." The figure said. It stood some distance away from him, as though it were afraid of angering him. He didn't blame it, he was often angry at this particular figure before he left. He regained his composure.

"What are you doing here Hermione?" He said stonily. She made to come toward him, then stopped herself.

"I miss you, Harry. I mean, everyone else does too, but I miss you the most." She hugged herself, it was cold in the bare attic.

"I said not to come after me. So leave." Harry turned back to the window.

"Harry I can't-"

"LEAVE!" Harry roared at her.

There were a few minutes of silence. "I can't Harry." Hermione said. Harry could tell she was crying. He had probably scared her, he figured. He felt a twinge of guilt, but ignored it.

"Why not?" he asked.

There was more silence, filled with sniffles from Hermione.

"When you left," she took a deep breath, "I almost died. I knew I had to find you. I figured you'd resort to drinking, statistically speaking most men-" she stopped herself, "Sorry. Anyways, here I am."

Harry turned to face her and he really looked at her. She looked thinner than he had last seen. She had her arms curled around herself as though her life depended on it. She looked like she was telling the complete truth- that she really HAD almost died.

"What if I want to drink myself to death?" he quietly asked. "What if I don't want to live? What if my reason for living is gone?"

"I thought of that. I don't think I could live through it." Hermione broke her stance and came to him with a steady, sure stride. She leaned down and put her hands on either side of his face. He felt her eyes seeing into his very core. "I love you Harry. I really do. Please don't leave me." A tear fell from her eye and started going down her cheek. Harry wiped it away.

"I left because I thought no one would ever need me. You had Ron. The wizarding world was saved. Who needed me around any more?" Harry chuckled a lifeless chuckle. "I loved you, but I didn't think you loved me. I still don't." Hermione's face fell.

"Why don't you believe me?"

Harry stood up and turned his back on her. "You're only saying it to get me to come back. To get my to be a part of the world again. The minute I do, you'll go back to Ron."

"That's a lie." Hermione's voice was teary. She took a step towards him.

Harry turned his head towards her at her footfall. "How do I know Hermione?" He turned his head back. "How do I know you're not just a liar wanting to benefit herself?"

Hermione wiped her tears and grabbed his arm. She was able to spin him around since she caught him off guard. When he looked into her eyes, he saw fire.

"Don't you ever, Harry James, call me a liar. I have done nothing but help you since we were eleven. And never have I used that as a reason for anything I ask you to do for me, but dammit Harry, you should know me by now. You should know I wouldn't lie to you. And if you don't," she released his arm, "then why would you say you love me." They stared at each other for a solid minute. Harry then made a split second decision. He grabbed Hermione by her arms and kissed her full on the mouth, and she kissed him right back.

It was a gentle and smooth kiss, yet commanding, just like the rain that fell above them.

**The end. I'm really sure if I actually like the ending, so don't be surprised if it comes up as edited sooner or later. As always, let me know what you think!**

**DM1301**


End file.
